The Start of Us
by ZodiacWriter
Summary: This is PruCan. Mathieu was surprised at a certain person showing up at his workplace sopping wet. Gilbert didn't know what to think of the quiet Canadian. Perhaps this is just the start of...something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or any other show for that matter.**  
**This is for you, Lyds!**

The rain poured harshly outside, hitting the grey jacket a boy was currently wearing. The boy was cradling a fluff of yellow in his arms, trying to keep the young bird warm. He lifted his ruby eyes upwards to see the small building ahead, inconveniently nestled in the woods a mile from civilization. The boy moved his soaked hair out of his eyes before making his way towards the brightly lit building.

He reached his arm out to open the door. A jingle echoed through the room. It was small with a metal table in the middle of the room; there was also a door in the back. Lights flickered on and off, signaling they needed new bulbs.

"Hello?" The boy said, "Is there anyone home?"

The door in the back opened, and another boy, this time blonde and violet eyed, cautiously walked out.

"W-what are you doing h-here, at this hour?" The blonde stuttered. He wasn't expecting anyone to come here and was just about to close up shop.

The albino shifted and gently set down the little bird. It tweeted weakly from the impact. "This is the only vet shop in town, and my bird is really sick. Can you help him?"

"I am sorry, but the actual vet j-just went home. I only volunteer here. I am just supposed to lock up. I am sorry." He told him sympathetically, "But I am sure Dr. Machado (1) would be happy to help your bird in the morning."

"You have to help him! Gilbird is really sick! There has to be something you can do!" He insisted back, his eyes blazing with determination.

"I am s-sorry. What was your name? Maybe I could leave at note for the doctor-"

"You work with him every day, yes? You must have picked up something!" The albino said cutting him off.

The blonde looked down at the sickly bird. How could he turn away an animal in need? He scooped up the frail avian and walked towards the door near the back.

"My name is Gilbert. Gilbert Beilshmidt. And you are awesome for doing this for Gilbird." Gilbert said following the other teen. "What's your name?"

"Mathieu Williams." He answered looking back. "I already know w-who you are."

"What? How do you know me?"

"Y-you are aware that we live in an extremely small town, right? I go to the same school as you, I am a freshman. The r-real question is why you don't know my name." Mathieu said snapping a bit. This always happened to him. "I live with my brother Alfred."

The realization dawned on Gilbert as to why Mathieu looked and sounded so familiar. Alfred was one of his underclassmen friends and he has been to his house a few times. It was apparent that, like so many others, Gilbert had not noticed him.  
Mathieu sighed and continued into the back room. It was the usual office for treating animals. White walls and cream tiles gave the room a sanitary feel. Cabinets lined the back wall and bags of food were strewn about the floor. Opening a shelf, Mathieu pulled out a bag of special bird seed. The little animal perked its head when offered a few bites of the seed. It nibbled tentatively, then gradually began to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"He is eating! What medicine did you give him?" Gilbert asked mesmerized by the fact that his bird was eating.

Mathieu shook his head. It was obvious this boy was kind of an idiot. "No medicine, just new bird seed."

"But why didn't you give him medicine?" Gilbert asked with confusion evident in his tone.

"Gilbird just looked malnourished. I assumed he was tired of the same old seed, so I gave him some newer seed. Besides, I could g-go to jail if I gave him medicine. I am no vet." Mathieu explained quietly.

"Oh…then making you do this was…not awesome of me." Gilbert replied rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I-it was no problem. Hey…are you not cold? I think I might h-have some clothes that you can wear instead of those…." Mathieu asked concerned for the albino.

"No it is okay. I don't live too far from here and your clothes would only get wet from the rain," Gilbert told him. He looked over at the window opposite of the cabinets. Sunlight streamed past the clouds as it was setting. The rain was letting up and soon would stop all together, "Or maybe not."

"It is a b-bit late…so if you don't mind…I have to close up shop…" Mathieu said leading the way through the door into the main room. He smiled as Gilbert went past him, Gilbird on his shoulder, entering the waiting room. The albino swiftly moved towards the entrance. .Just before stepping outside he whipped his head around and smirked, "I think I will be seeing a bit more of you at school from now on. After all, you saved my bird, which makes you one of my friends."

Those last words left Mathieu speechless, they were…friends? He shook his head and frowned, no…the older, much more popular boy would forget about him in a second. Mathieu watched the sophomore walk into the muddy road and begin his trek trudging through the humid air.

Gilbert looked at the ground, thinking about Mathieu. The freshman intrigued him. Why was he so quiet? What made him this way? And why didn't he do anything about it? He admits to himself that, yes, he is guilty of not noticing him, but not anymore. Gazing at the setting sun he solemnly swore to make this boy smile. Besides…who wouldn't want to see such a cute smile?

**Hello fellow PruCan lovers. I promise the pairings will progress as the story goes on. Maybe some FrUK or USUK will be added who knows? I dedicate this to my friend. She loves the rain (while I personally hate it) and PruCan so this is for her. Please read and review. Leave a comment on which pairings you want added. Maybe they will happen! I will update soon! By the way Mr. Machado is Cuba. Carlos Muchado is said to be his human name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did…but I don't. Pity.**

**Read and Review! For PruCan!**

The whole ordeal from yesterday played through Mathieu's mind as he walked to school with his brother Alfred. Mathieu glanced at his twin who was recalling some story about football tryouts. The two were fraternal. Alfred had golden blonde hair and shining blue eyes, opposite to his violet and much lighter blonde hair.

"This new guy waltzed into practice like he owned the place. I think his name was Lovino Vargas or something." Alfred said animatedly. "He was one of those foreign exchange students. Why do we even have so many?"

Mathieu thought this over, distracting him from the Gilbert issue for a few minutes. They did have many foreign students didn't they? There were some from the UK, Japan, China, Russia…etc…everywhere! It was kind of weird actually. In the small town of Simul, you wouldn't think that the inhabitants were so diverse.

"Hello? Earth to Mathieu, are you even listening to me?" Alfred said waving his hand in front of His brother's face. "Whatever dude, how about after football practice and whatever club you decided to join, we go grab something from Mickey D's?"

"I joined the hockey team, it's a sport, and I can't. I, unlike you, have a job." Mathieu said shaking his head.

"But dude! You're the one with the money! I still owe Yao a lot of money already! I can't be borrowing from anyone!" Alfred objected.

"I only have money, because I have a job….and I am n-not going to pay for anything for you anymore, Alfred! You want money, get a job." Mathieu retorted.

Mathieu walked away briskly as the other blonde started spouting out reasons as to why he can't get a job. He blocked him out and entered the hellhole many refer to as school.

Cool air conditioning hit him in the face. Mathieu hardly relished it as it was 50 degrees outside. Sadly,their school board was filled with cheapskates who thought it would be a good idea to make it hot at the end of the school year and colder in the fall and winter, just to save a quick buck.

Pulling off his jacket and stuffing it into his backpack, he made his way to his first period class. Students were jostling through the crowd of other students, struggling to get through to their class. Mathieu was usually swept along with the crowd, but this time there were three students obstructing his passage and everyone else was trying to get away from the fight that would soon go down.

"What did you call me you stupid sophomore?!" A girl said. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Elizaveta I think-" the second one was cut off. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and adjusted his glasses.

"I merely stated that you had a very masculine air about you. No more, no less. Although, I now realize that you also are very sensitive and can't take a joke. You have my sincerest apologies." Mathieu knew that sarcastic voice from anywhere. The albino had gotten himself into a fight.

Elizaveta raised her fist to punch him when Mathieu decided to intervene. "M-maybe you should let go of my friend here, before I hurt you with my hockey stick."

The brunette smirked, "What do we have here? Is this tiny freshman supposed to be your body guard?"

"Mathieu…? What are you doing here? You might get hurt!" Gilbert shouted.

"What do we have here? Elizaveta, Roderich get to class. I don't want to see either of you harassing any underclassmen again. Gilbert, I can't be saving your butt like this anymore. Stop getting into fights." Alistair, a red headed senior, demanded. "And you must be Mathieu. I haven't seen you since you were a wee lad. You might be in over your head challenging Elizaveta."

Elizaveta sent one last glare to Gilbert and speedily walked away with Roderich in her wake. Alistair sighed and walked upstairs grumbling something about idiotic people.

Gilbert turned to Mathieu and gave him a side hug, "Were you really going to get hurt for me?"

Laughing slightly and shaking his head he replied with, "Maybe. Although I wouldn't say I would get hurt. I am pretty resilient."

"I heard she took out a guy with a crayon wrapper. Your 'resilience' would not have saved you." Gilbert said, dusting off his backpack that was dropped to the floor.

"Then why were you picking a fight with her?" Mathieu asked wanting an answer to all of this mayhem.

"She hit Francis with a frying pan for absolutely no reason." Gilbert justified putting on his bag.

Many thoughts raced through the blonde's mind. Many of them contained 'that is bullsh*t'. He knew who Francis is, he had the older boy tutor him in his French class, and he knew exactly what he probably did to make Elizaveta inflict her wrath upon him. Perverted Frenchman…

The last bell rang just as Mathieu was about to respond. Gilbert gave him thumbs up and proceeded to sprint down the hall to his next class. Mathieu entered his class and sat down in the only seat left, which was in the back. The teacher began droning on and on aboutnatural, rational, and irrational numbers. It seemed like Mathieu was the only one listening and taking notes.

After what seemed like forever, they could finally leave the class everyone seemed to dread because it was SO boring. Mathieu couldn't argue…algebra wasn't the most exciting subject in the world.

The rest of the day went on as usual. All of the freshmen had lunch together and Mathieu spent it with Alfred's friends. Too bad all of Alfred's friends were either idiots or no fun at all. He slowly ate his sandwich and counted the minutes until the school day would be over and he could actually be where people appreciated him. Sort of seems like Mathieu was depressed didn't it? He isn't. He has a few friends and he hangs with animals and plays hockey every day. Pretty fulfilling life…except it wasn't. Mathieu knew everyone in this town and barely anyone knew who he was. Mulling over this thought, Mathieu got up and threw his trash away.

Sitting back down, he heard the end of another one of Alfred's tales. "And then this other dude, Francis I think, came and kissed Artie full on the lips! I could tell that Artie hated this. So I, being the awesome hero, decided to get rid of him for Artie! Long story short I kicked him in the groin. Arthur yelled at me afterwards, but you could tell that he was thankful."

"Ve~ I bet that hurt right Lovi?" Feliciano asked.

"I bet we could try it right now on the potato b*stard to see. And don't call me 'Lovi' my name is Lovino!" the other moody Italian answered.

"Try that and we'll see who will be on the ground in pain." Ludwig said looking up from his book.

"Whatever dudes. Then this teacher came and walked right past us! Honestly, teachers are so blind sometimes. Hey Mattie, I heard you almost got into a fight today! With two seniors! Hockey did pay off!"

"Wrong information Al… I was just helping to stop an argument between Elizaveta and Gilbert." Mathieu said rolling his eyes.

"What did my idiotic brother do this time?" Ludwig wondered aloud, interested.

"He insulted Elizaveta over Francis or something." Mathieu curtly replied. To be honest, the stoic blonde kind of scared him. Now was it because of his intimidating nature or astounding strength from the wrestling team? Let us just say both.

Alfred gave a confused look, "I don't know why you challenged her though, Mattie. Elizaveta could have hurt you! Of course I could've taken her! I am the hero, after all!"

What was his twin trying to say? That he was weak? Yeah, Alfred was the stronger twin, but he was nowhere near aggressive or clever. If they were to fight, Mathieu would be the one to win. Narrowing his eyes he spat out, "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Dude, yeah you can fight, but she is a JUNIOR! C'mon man, you aren't dumb enough to fight her, especially since you know you can't win."

Mathieu stood straight up and sent a harsh glare to Alfred. Once more today he was leaving his twin behind, in favor of being alone. Maybe that is why he only has a few friends. People keep trying to judge him and place him in a group and when he doesn't act a certain way…they end up insulting him. Exiting the cafeteria, he decided to go to the library for the rest of his lunch period.

Opening the door, he smelt the paper and ink. Setting down his stuff at one of the tables he walked along the book shelves. He turned around and noticed something stuck to the back of his shirt. Mathieu grabbed it and expected the worst, a kick-me sign. It was a cream colored, folded over, sticky note. He opened it carefully and was surprised to see a series of digits forming a cell number. Underneath it had the words 'Smile today, bird-savior'. The gesture made Mathieu's eyes soften and his mouth to split into a grin.

Whispering to himself he said, "When did he…?"

Shaking his head he brought out his phone and added to the contacts. Gilbert Beilshmidt, what other surprises did he have in store for him? Only time would tell.

**Another chapter! Thank you to AEmiliaeHistoriae for ideas for this chapter! And thank you again Lyds! Yes, Scotland made his appearance as well as Germany, the Italy Brothers, and AusHun! And did anyone notice the love triangle going on with America? Please review! And leave what pairing you want added!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was in Colorado all week last week…so that is why I didn't update….I am very sorry…but hopefully I will posting Ch. 4 on Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly…**

"Aw c'mon, Mattie, you can't still be mad at me! It was two days ago! I said I was sorry!" Alfred pleaded to his violet-eyed twin. Mathieu was still peeved at Alfred for the side comment at school.

Mathieu sighed and glared softly at Alfred, "Actually you haven't apologized at all."

"Yes I did!" Alfred insisted.

"Offering me a burger does not count as an apology, Alfred."

"Well I am saying sorry now!" Mathieu looked over at his brother and saw sincerity written all over his face. He looked back at his breakfast and thinks this over.

"You are forgiven I guess. Just please don't do it again." The blonde said making his brother light up with excitement.

"Glad you have made up, brothers shouldn't fight." A tan lady with dark brown hair stated walking into the kitchen where her sons were chatting.

"Yeah, yeah Mom…" Mathieu said giving his mother a hug and putting his empty plate in the dishwasher, "Al and I better head off now or we'll be late to school.

Alfred did the same and they both grabbed their backpacks. Walking out the door, Mathieu took one last fleeting look at his mother and then ventured out of his house, his brother leading the way to school.

The path to school went as it usually did, with Alfred talking aimlessly about some story that was going on and Mathieu intently trying to listen, but ultimately failing. Mathieu is a very thoughtful person and can be distracted and swept up into his own thoughts easily. He supposed that was a trait they both possessed, Alfred has a small attention span, and he can't help but be moved along to a different idea at the drop of a hat. Maybe the brothers are more alike than they originally thought.

Finally getting to school, the twins parted ways and headed off to their classes, Alfred joined his group of friends and Mathieu walked alone. This happened everyday and the younger twin was used to it.

"Hey! Mathieu! Come over here!" Mathias, a tall, blue eyed junior with tousled, blonde hair, called him over to his group of friends.

Looking a bit puzzled he walked up to him and asked, "Yes?"

"The rest of guys on the hockey team and I are going initiate you and the other freshman into the team tonight at 8. You know where Ivan's house is?" Mathias continued after getting a nod of affirmation from Mathieu, "Good. I want you to tell Raivis, the other freshman, about this as well, are we good?"

"Um yeah I think so…" Mathieu replied nervously. His work would not be an issue as his shift usually ends at 6:30, but Ivan's house? Ivan Braginskywas, in a word, intimidating, and going to his house might prove to be a bad idea. The senior stood a good 6 feet tall and he was notorious for being creepy. At practice he pummeled the forwards and Mathieu is thankful he is a goaltender or he would have been severely maimed as well. That may be an exaggeration, but Ivan's skills were matched by no other, which was why he was the team captain.

Walking into his class his eyes drifted over the faces of his classmates. A short honey blonde kid caught his eye. He had seen this kid many times at practice and he was a pretty good forward. Able to slip past the other players, sometimes looks can be deceiving. There was just one thing about him though. Outside the ice rink, the poor kid was terrified of just about anything.

Gathering up some courage, Mathieu approached the short boy who was chatting with the happy auburn haired Feliciano.

"T-then Ivan almost ran over me when I tried to get the puck… He missed, and told me I did a good job afterwards, but I think he was kind of irritated with me…" Raivis finished up as Mathieu walked over to him.

"Ve! Ivan is scary." Feliciano agreed.

"H-hey Raivis." Mathieu greeted nervously.

The honey haired boy just smiled slightly and, curiosity getting the better of him, asked, "Hello Mathieu…what can I do for you? You don't usually talk to me."

"Um…Mathias told me to tell you about this hockey team initiation we have to go to at 8. It is at Ivan's house."

"I-is that s-so? Does it have to be Ivan's house?" Raivis squeaked out, scared.

Bewilderment was evident on Mathieu's face. What did the boy mean? Ivan was frightening, yes, but that didn't mean he was going to blatantly hurt anyone.

"Unless you want to go talk to some easily angered, older hockey players, then yes, it does have to be Ivan's house." Mathieu finally said back to him.

Raivis uttered out a quick, "Oh…" and looked down at his sneakers anxiously.

Tilting his head a bit, Mathieu analyzed the shorter boy. He seemed to be scared out of his mind about going to the senior's house. Why would he be scared? Had he met Ivan before hockey? That could be likely, people knew each other in this town…but that didn't mean seniors and freshmen hung out together… Still a bit confused, Mathieu just let it go and didn't press for answers. Honestly, he had a feeling he would find out soon, tonight, in fact.

"Mathieu, do you have any idea what we are going to be doing?" Raivis asked.

Shaking his head, Mathieu retreated back to his seat. The teacher walked into the classroom and the lesson started. The blonde occasionally sent glancesover to Raivis, who was studying is textbook a bit too hard, and basically paid no attention to his teacher whatsoever. Mathieu was smart, and world history was his best subject, besides, he could probably just make it up by studying a little more

After school, Mathieu waved goodbye to his brother and started his stroll along the old dirt road to the vet's office. The old building smelled of pine needles and animal fur. Not exactly the best smell, but he and Carlos Machado, his boss, have gone nose blind to it.

Upon opening the door Mathieu was told to come in and organize the cat food. Smiling, he strode past Carlos who had tan skin and deep brown hair tied back, to the back cabinets where the pet food was kept. Along with being a veterinarian office, they also supplied the town pet necessities. You would be surprised at how many people had pets in the area. Mathieu reminisced a time where some junior brought in a rabbit died green with a broken leg. The only thing the junior had to say was something about a flying mint bunny. The rabbit is okay now, but still has sea foam green fur.

Mathieu laughed to himself and did a few more odd jobs around the shop while Carlos handled the costumers. Checking the time, the blonde stated quietly, "Hey I am going to go now. I have a hockey initiation to go to."

"Alright, have fun!" Carlos said putting away a few boxes. "Don't have too much fun though. I know what teenage boys do in their spare time."

What did Carlos mean by that…? Mathieu shook his head at the many theories that popped up in his mind.

Getting to Ivan's house was easy; it was only a little ways from the shop. Being prepared for what was going to happen was a totally different story. Mathieu saw Raivis at the entrance, and waved to him good naturedly. The shorter blonde smiled at him as he walked over to him. They both knocked on the doorand Mathias opened the door revealing four strong looking guys all looking very suspicious.

Ivan spoke up, "Hey guys. The fresh meat is here."

What had he gotten himself into this time?

**ATTENTION -**

**Alright guys. Just who was that lady that Mathieu and Alfred called Mom?**

**And another thing, FrUK ? DenNor? LatRus?Please leave a pairing you want in the review.**

**Yes. Latvia is a hockey player, because it is a national sport in his country. Also…why not, right?**

**What have the hockey players planned? And yes I know this is a filler chapter, but I promise it is relevant to the plot.**

**REVIEW please?**

**-Gemini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating when I said I would…forgive me? Oh well. I will update when I can, I am going to be very busy soon. School and all…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. All rights are reserved to the owners who I forgot their names.**

"You want us to do what?" Raivis asked incredulously, looking up at the other students.

"You two are going to be streaking tonight. Not totally naked, but stripped down to your undergarments." Mathias said grinning.

The other hockey players looked at them with dead serious faces.Not even 5 minutes after the two teens arrived they were hit with this wonderful news. After they went out on the streets, in their boxers, they would officially bea part of the Simul Shark's hockey team.

Mathieu sighed. He had to do this didn't he? Maybe this was what Carlos had meant earlier.

"We had to do it when we joined. Now you guys get to as well." Emil, a sophomore who playedforward, stated.

The blonde shivered as he took off his shirt, exposing his abs to his teammates. Raivis did the same and they both, hesitantly, took off their jeans.

"Boxers, Raivis? I figured you were a briefs kind of person." Ivan told them, oblivious to how awkward he was making this for the freshmen. Then, out of nowhere, all of the upperclassmen went outside, with smiles threatening to break free.

After all of the older students had gone outside, the two decided to get this over with, and opened the door and ran outside. Only to be blasted with water. Their teammates were spraying them with water guns.

Mathieu immediately tried to get out of the line of fire. Sprinting across the lawn, aiming to get away, all he got was a few of the guys following him, now giving chase, spraying him with water.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Mathieu! We will drown you!" Mathias yelled running after the boy.

Mathieu shuddered, the water was ice cold, and it was around 40 degrees outside. That, and people walking along the sidewalk were gawking and pointing at the hockey players.

Oh he was never going to live this down, was he? This will probably gain him some unwanted attention too.

"Mathieu, what are you doing?"

Well, crap. Gilbert was standing just a few feet away from him with his jaw agape, obviously wondering what business Mathieu had to attend to, in his boxers.

For a moment Mathieu was in a trance, getting hit with icy, cold water snapped him out of it. Shooting Gil a look that said 'I will explain later', Mathieu once again took off running, the hockey players still in tow.He bolted around corners and tried to lose them, his energy draining quickly. Soon, he lost track of where he was, and he made a wrong turn. This ended up with him hitting a dead end, and the inevitable happened.The water soaked him and the cold overcame him.

The players were laughing heartily and Lukastossed him a towel. Grabbing it, he started to dry himself when he saw Mathias come over to him. The older boy slapped him on the back.

"You ran far, Mattie! Welcome to the team!"

"Yeah…" Mathieu wrapped the towel around his waist and started walking back to Ivan's house with his newfound team.

He came upon Raivis quickly who was in a towel as he is. The two nodded in greeting and quickly went to grab their clothes. The blonde pulled on his shirt and jeans relatively quickly and went outside to see his whole team. Raivis followed him closely and they both saw what their teammates cooked up. They wereholding up two jerseys with their names on them. They were a part of the team now.

The red eyed albino was, to be blunt, puzzled. Mathieu was the last person he would suspect to be running around half naked, particularly this late atnight. I mean if you are going to streak then you have to do it in the daytime, with Francis and Antonio, at school. Just running down the halls, buck naked, not that Gilbert had any experience with that sort of thing. Not at all.

He had caught the look from the freshmen as he ran away from Mathias and Lukas who, for some godforsaken reason, were spraying him with water guns. He hadn't seen the blonde for a few days now, what with their schedules, so seeing him like this was pretty awkward.

Letting the whole event go, he focused on the crisis at hand that was making him even more confused than the half naked blonde made him. Both of his friends were acting rather strange throughout their whole trip around town. Almost as if they were hiding something.

"Why are you two acting so weirdly?" Gilbert asked, with concern evident in his pale features.

The two exchanged glances, confirming his earlier thoughts. They were definitely hiding something.

"What are you talking about, mi amigo?" Antonio, his friend with roots from Spain, replied.

Narrowing his eyes, he responded with, "I am talking about the fact that you two acted, and are still acting shady."

Laughing suspiciously, his other friend Francis, a tall long haired blonde, told Gilbert, "You are just being paranoid."

The red eyed boy had known his friends since kindergarten. He knew their secrets, their hopes, their dreams, so he sure as hell knew when they were lying to him. What could they be keeping him from though? They shared just about anything with each other and the fact that they are deceiving him now must mean they did, or are going to do, something completely horrible.

"I don't like being lied to, you guys know that."

"Well then it's a good thing we aren't, are we Francis?" Antonio declared.

"Not at all-" Francis was cut off by an angry Gil.

"Don't give me that BS! I know you guys! Why would you be trying to lie to me? Was it something I had done? Do you not like me anymore? What could possibly be so bad, so unacceptable, that you wouldn't tell me about it?" Gilbert demanded, not taking no for an answer.

When they finally broke down and told him what they were hiding, he wished he hadn't noticed them being secretive in the first place, because what they told him was going to change his life forever.

"Gilbert…Antonio and I found a body."

**So yeah, Cliff Hanger! YAY! Alright…no FrUKor DenNor yet but soon!**

**Whose body is it? Did this story just take a dark turn? Was it MURDER? All of these questions will be answered next time!**

**Review please? Or don't if you don't love me…**

**-GEMINI wants a piece of pie. Her favorite is key lime.**


End file.
